


Zelda's Destiny: Enslaved

by Blightburn



Series: Legend of Zelda: Alternate Fates [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Camp, Deepthroating, Desert, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gerudo Outfit, Hypnotism, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blightburn/pseuds/Blightburn
Summary: On the way home to Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda gets kidnapped by Bokoblins, who from now on hold her as a slave for their needs. The story takes place in different regions of Hyrule,  as the bokoblins make their way through the country, kidnapping more and more women. 8 Chapters planned, but might change.
Relationships: Bokoblin(s)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda: Alternate Fates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Humbled Princess

Princess Zelda sat tired and depressed in her carriage. Her research of ancient technologie had not brought the desired breakthrough in reasearching the guardians.

Dejected, she had to make her way home. With just a few soldiers as protection, the carriage made her way throughtcountry-side, down through a wooded pass. 

'Father will be very disappointed' Zelda thoght. Indeed, her father was more interested in his daughters finally unlocking her sealing powers, then her travelling around the kingdom.

She has been trained to unlock her powers since she was a little child, but now over ten years later  
Zelda still hasn't managed to do so. 

Instead she was more interested in researching old sheika technologie, which she considered helpful in a possible return of the Calamity Ganon.

Over the years she had developed from a shy girl to a strong, young and very beautiful women with long blonde hair, who disobeyed her father here and there. 

The situation in the Kingdom of Hyrule was increasingly dangerous: More and more monsters  
roamed the country, threatening settlements and travellers. 

The Princess thought also of the young hylian champion, her father usually gave as an bodyguard.  
She felt increasingly connected to the silent, handsome knight.

Her thoghts were disturbed, when outside a loud tumult started. Zelda pulled the curtains a side and gasped in horror:

Outside a few dozens of Bokoblins, nasty goblin-or pig-like creatures, where streamed throught the trees, attacking the surprised knights. 

They where catched off-guared and quickly found themself surrounded. 'There are way to many' Zelda thought, feverishly looking for a solution. 

'If only Link would be here!' she thought, as the few soldier were overrun by the club-wielding red and blue monstrosities. 

As the last soldier sank to the ground, the bokoblins started a mocking howl of victory. 

The princess had covered the glasses of the carriage and waited, scared what the savages might do to her.

Without mercy the howling bokoblins pulled her out of the carriage. 

''Let me go!'' she screamed in panic, as she felt the greedy hands all over her body, carrying her away. 

Then a big red bokoblin laid her over the shoulder, Zelda was still screaming and kicking all around, til her stamina drained and shehad to give up, due to exhaustion. 

The monsters marched for a long time, til they reached a camp, set up on an wooded isolated platue.  
Zelda was tired, but she tried to search an escape route.

The camp was surrounded by trees. A big peace of raw meat were frizzling over a fire. Chopped trees around it served as seatings and two wooden towers, covered in furs and bones, where on each side of the camp, overseeing the area. 

The bokoblins had something for skulls and bones as decorations, which were lying around all over the camp, some were almost artistically carverd with dark symbols. 

Although the camp seemed not very attached, Zelda couldn't see a chance of escape.  
Especially not as she was bound to a tree, a rope around her neck.

She felt obviously uncomfortable being bound and stared at. She wore a blue hylian-shirt and a golden embiorded but not uncomfortable corset.

To move around while studying in the wilds, she wore tight brown pants, which, without her intention, highlights her thick and full rear.

Soon Zelda found herself surrounded by the nasty creatures. The trapped princess was helpless, as one bokoblinstepped infront of her, starting to grope her body.

''S...S...Stop it!'' Zelda cried helpless, as the bokoblin started to rip her royal top apart, revealing her full and sizeable breasts to the rest, causing her to blush in shame. 

He began slobbering with his mouth over her breasts. Zelda turned her head in disgust, trying to ignore the molester, as he continued to disrobe her top and ripping her tight pants off revealing her fit stomach and her clean shaved womanhood. 

She throw her self back and forth, but there was no escape and she let the shameful procedure happen, as the bokoblin forced her to the ground.

Feeling the monsters tongue licking her full orbes and flickering her nipples, made her lowly moan, to her own disgust. 'How can I feel aroused by this despiteful act?' she asked herself in thoughts.

She wasn't able to think any further. The bokblin infront of her pulled down his loincloth.  
'N..No! You wouldn't d..d...are' Zelda thought panicing, but the intentions of the bokoblin was clear as he revealed himself infront of the shocked princess. 

In shock Zelda looked up at the shaft of the bokoblin, but he didn't waste time and pressed his red cock right into her face, poking against her closed mouth, forcing his way inside. 

Scared and disgusted Zelda tried to pull away, but the tree behind her didn't let her and her pushs against the monster were weak and ineffecient.

So she had no other choice than to take the bokoblins dick into her mouth. The bokoblin began to grunt as he thrusts deeper into Zelda's wet mouth, precum starting to cover his shaft, making the procedure sloppy. 

Zelda felt the rough dick pushing deeper down her tight throat, making her gag and slobber around the shaft, while his balls hit her chin with each thrust. 

The forced blowjob turned into a intense facefuck as the bokoblin, loosed the rope around her neck, so he could mount her mouth, forcing her head back into her neck. 

Gagging and coughing Zelda fought for every bit of air throught her nose. Tears starting to ran down her cheeks.

The facefucking continues for a good while, the sun already setting. With a strong, final thrust the bokoblin sinks his entire dick inside the gagging princess' throat, cutting her from oxygen, as her nose was buried in his crotch.

As Zelda tried to calm down, the bokoblin came down her throat, spurting huge amounts of thick semen inside her belly. He pulled slowly out, covering Zelda's insides in his thick spunk, filling and overflowing her mouth. 

As he finally left the princesses mouth, Zelda gasped for air, cum flowing out of her mouth covering her heaving breasts and tight stomach. She recieved a sharp slap on her face, making her dizzy.

The abused princess laid simply back trying to recover, still coughing up the evil seed.  
But with terror in her eyes she saw how the dick of the bokoblin rised back to life. 

He wasn't done yet: The red monster grabbed her under the knees and lifted her up, tieing her up around her knees, while another monster bound her arms in the air.

Unable to move, Zelda felt the tip of his full erect cock pressing against her butt, once she hung tied up in the air.

''Please stop...'' she whispered exhausted as the bokoblin smeared his dick against her aroused virgin pussy. 

With a sneering grunt the bokoblin pushed his hips forward, sliding his enormous dick past Zelda's dripping pussy lips and into her tight slit. 

She went silent whe nthe pain hit her, the pressure against her hymen rose. But the brute bokoblin forced his dick deeper and deeper, popping the princess' cherry, pumping into her depths. 

As the pain faded away, Zelda started to moan in pleasure. She felt deeply ashamed feeling pleasure against her will, but she just couldn't help it.

The simple thought of being knocked up by such a monstrositie made her shiver in horror though.  
There was no hope of mercy by these savages, she thought and she was right: As she looked over the bokoblins shoulder she could see the rest of the bokoblins waiting for their turn.  
It was going to be a long night for the hylian princess.

The red goblin increased his thrusts into her tight snatch, the sound of wet slapping and her soft moans gets louder and louder. 'He's going to cum. He...is going to cum in me!' Zelda thought 'He can't...'

But the bokoblin had no other intentions than doing exactly as Zelda thought. With a wild howl he slammed as deep as he could into the princess sacred cunt and unleasehd load after load of hot bokoblin semen into her unprotected womb.

Zelda cringed at the feeling of the hot goo inside her.  
As the bokoblin finally pulled out his dick with a wet slurp, the cum started ranning down the princess tighs, dropping on the ground.

As the red bokoblin satisfied laid back agains a tree trunk, another took his place, starting to fuck the princess as hard as before.

The princess were fucked and filled until the sun finally rises.She had lost the feeling of time, even because she fell unconscious, which didn't let the bokoblin stop.

Underneath her the cum flowing out of her assaulted snatch had taken the size of a puddle.  
The ordeal was over, at least for now , she thought as the sun's rays fell on her face. 

She were cut down, but remained bound to the tree. The bokoblin's had send out hunting patrols before sunrise and the returning hunters were loudly celebrated as they carried a slayn deer with them. 

As the monsters were eating a green bokoblin went up to Zelda, grabbing the rope around her neck and pulling her behind him, ignoring her protests, next to the fire, where he throw her to the ground.

The despearte Zelda tried to push herself of the ground, but the green bokoblin simply took hold of her head, pressing her to the ground , her face on the right side. 

Her golden blonde hair swirled over grass, her arms trying to lever against the ground.  
The princess' trying to break free only resulted in her bare rump wiggling in the air, making her oppressor more leacherous. 

Zelda made a defiant loud squeel, but it didn't impress the green bokoblin, who laid his dick between her fat ass cheeks, causing her to go silent almost imediately. 

She waited fearfully to see what happened next, goosebumbs had spread all over her body.  
The feral beast took hold of her hips, sliding his dick between her butt, while groping and kneading her.  
He pinched her ass, forcing a shriek out of her mouth. Then he lifted her ass up and took his dick up to her tight royal asshole. 

Zelda felt the tip pooke against it, her heart was racing in her chest, pressed down to the soft grass.  
As the bokoblin opened her back passage, Zelda let out a silent scream, her mouth and eyes flowing openin pain and terror, as the monster started to pump in and out of her asshole. 

Zelda cried in pain, as the bokoblin fucked her ass with rhythmic thrusts, his big bloated balls slapping against her ass cheeks. The immense fullness made Zelda loose her mind. 

The pain didn't vanished completely, she got used to it slowly but her cries didn't stop.  
Annoyed the green bokoblin grapped the rope around her neck, pulling her tight, while still pressing her to the ground, choking the princess, but not suffocating her.

Zelda relaxed all her muscles, desperatly giving up controll of her body, hoping it would be over soon. The bokoblin didn't seem to care mutch, continuing his assault on her tight asshole.

Zelda felt the weight of his balls slapping against her ass increasing and made herself mentaly ready for getting filled to the brim. 

The bokoblin's balls clenched as he went balls deep, shooting his thick gooey seed into the royal asshole, remaining balls deep above her. 

As he was done he pulled out, looking down at the gaping princess asshole full of cum.  
To Zelda's surprise he thrusts right back in, continuing to pump inside of her, the spunk splurtering out of her asshole with each thrust.  
Zelda's mind went black, passing out once again, while her ordeal continued.

As she woke up once again, she found herself bent over a treetrunk, a increasingly penetrating feeling retuned to her back. She tried to breath in, but a cock buried in her throat made her cough instantly. 

She looked up to see in the grinning face of a red bokoblin. He thrusted his monstercock into her mouth, holding her down on his shaft, while eating leg meat. Zelda didn't even bothered to try fighting back, leaving her arms rest on the floor, having learned this lesson already. 

It was pointless. With a loud grunt the Bokoblin pulled out of her mouth and stroked his shaft infront of her face, sending thick ropes of cum all over her face. 

Zelda twisted her face and closed her eyes, accepting the humiliaton without complaining. 

Her only hope was that her disappearance would lead to her father sending Link to her rescue.  
Until then she was completely dependend from the mercy of her captors. 

She let her self fall over, just wanting to sleep as much as she could, so that time would pass faster. But the blue bokoblin grabbed her head roughly, pulling her head up straight, while continuing to fuck her asshole, while filling her up again and again with his semen.

They had planned so much more for the princess.


	2. Spoils of War

Zelda didn't remembered how many days have passed since she was captured by the monsters.  
Besides some inapropriate gropes,they hadn't touched her since a while, which made Zelda very relieved.

Instead she had to do simple tasks for them, like chopping firewood or fillet fish, always underwatch, so she wouldn't even think about escaping. 

She was wearing replacement clothes, which were stolen by the bokoblins from her carriage.  
The bokoblins travelled mostly at night, their destination still unknown to the Princess, since the bokoblins communicated only in primitve grunt. 

All Zelda could tell from the stars was that they travelled away from Castle Hyrule, towards south-east. 

The monsters didn't stayed at the same place for to long, each day they set up their camp in a isolated area, if possible in a cave or something similar dark and deep.

After at last a week of being imprisoned by the bokoblins, they seemed to reached their destination  
in a godforsaken, devestated valley. A single grey rock with the size of an stately house, stand at the end of the rocky valley. The are was furthermore provided with several watchtowers and with sharp  
pales at the entrance.

The feeling of discouragement hit Zelda's stomach, as she saw that the giant rock, was shaped like a skull, light shining out of the eyes and nose. As they forced Zelda through the entrance, the teethed mouth, she saw skulls and bones scattered around anywhere on the floor, while dark, unholy paintings covered the wall. The skull was hollow and at the opposite of the entrance stood a wooden throne, also decorated with bones and skulls. On the throne sat what had to be dark-purple moblin, Zelda correctly assumed.

The monster was clearly bigger than the bokoblins, at least double their size. A single curved horn protruded on the moblins head, which was like a long, drawn out snout.  
'This has to be their leader', Zelda concludes intimitated at the sheer size of the monster.

The bokoblins started grunting to the moblin, pushing Zelda forward him on the floor, obviously presenting and offering her as spoil of war. Zelda didn't understand a single thing, as the bokoblins  
continued their conversation with the moblin, which ended, when all of them started laughing.

Irritated Zelda took the initiative: ''If you return me to my father, he surely will reward you hansomly!'' she spoke loud and clear. ''He is the King after all. What you want, you shall recieve!''

The moblin starred at her for a while, then grunted something to the bokoblins. 

''Just say your 'men' to don't lay a hand on me again, or my father will slaug...'' the Princess tried to continue, but she was grapped on her shoulders by two of the bokoblins and pressed on her knees,  
standing infront of her, while she heard a third come up from behind.

They hold her mouth open and force down a horn with a smelly liquid

''NO! *Gagh* *Mppfff* LEAVE ME! NOW!'' Zelda screamed gaggling in agony, as she choked down the potion and saw the monsters pulls out their cocks.

'Not again...' she thought trying to surpress her tears, as the bokoblins forced her hands to their shafts. A strange feeling took over her, it was like she was looking through a veil.  
They took turns in grabbing her head and forcing her to suck them off.

Zelda felt her mouth and throat stretching, trying to remain calm and not burst into tears. The bokoblins forced her to look up at them, while they ravaged her mouth. Zelda blushed in embarrasment, feeling her pussy get wetter at the taste of the cocks inside her mouth, although  
feeling a strong urge to puke. She felt dizzy, her stomach seemed to prickle.

'How did I end up enjoying to be violated by disgusting monsters?' Zelda thought, as her top were lifted about her sizable tits and her thin black pants were ripped apart.  
'Why do I have the urge to just give in? I....I can't! Link will save me! He'll just need time...'

Grunts and groans filled the hall, as Zelda pleasured the bokoblins. Her came an idea:  
If she wanted to get over this, she just had to made them cum. Instead of jerking the dicks half-hearted and with no effort, Zelda started to pump their dicks with feeling and pressure.

Besides that, the princess started to push her full lips, around the dicks, forming an O with her mouth and began to lick around the shafts with her slick tongue, covering them in saliva, which made the situation a whole more sloppier.

Her change of attitude indeed turn on the bokoblins, thrusting harder and deeper in her wet mouth and each shooting their sizable load into her mouth one after another.

Zelda didn't swallow, collecting their loads in her mouth, her cheeks puffing up, but she managed to   
hold it all in her mouth, then spit it out on the floor.

'I showed them!' she thought, satisfied with her gratification. But luck was not on her side, once more. The third bokoblin emerged from behind pulling her head back in her neck on her hair, painfully holding it back.

He thrusts his dick without mercy into the princess mouth, stretching her throat almost to the limit, her throat visibly bulged. With loud slaps his balls hit Zelda against her forehead and eyes.  
Zelda couldn't hold her breath, so she choked, coughed and splattered around his shaft, her legs started to quiver.

But first as the bokoblin had shoot his entire load of thick spunk down her throat, he let go off her, letting her collapse on the ground.

As the bokoblins withdrew, five more took their place. 'Oh Oh...' Zelda thought as she lied heavy breathing on the floor, finding her surrounded, as the bokoblins broke out in laughter, slapping their dicks against her face and head, as well as on her jiggling tits.

A blue and very feral specimen of them got on the floor, stroking his dick, while the rest of the monsters grabbed Zelda and lifted her into the air, lining up her not-so-private anymore parts with the blue bokoblins cock. Zelda cursed and cried, as they lowered her on the bokoblin, forcing her to ride him. 

As she felt his dick entering her asshole, Zelda' stopped fighting the inescapable and tried to relax her muscles. The blue bokoblin, took hold of her firm tits, squeezing and toying with them, while Zelda bounced on his shaft, her ass wiggling slightly.

Out of nowhere she recieved a sharp slap on her cheek. Almost she had forgotten about the rest of the four monsters, inpatiently jerking off, while waiting for the princess to start doing her magic.

With a last sigh Zelda started to service her captors: She stroked with her free hands, while having her mouth violated again. But the most pain, or was it pleasure, came from her bouncing her asshole, up and down the mighty shaft of the blue bokoblin.

Grunting and groaning filled the hot sticky air, as Zelda was ravaged by the monsters.  
She encouraged herself, but her shame was written on her face. Suddenly the blue bokoblin lifted her ass up from his cock, postioning himself instead over her tight wet snatch.

He dropped her down but held his hands on her thick ass cheeks, two thingers from each hand, holding her gaping asshole open. Zelda's eyes rolled back, as she felt the bokoblin fingerfucking her asshole, while penetrating her pussy. She let her tongue slide around the shaft of a red bokoblin infront of her, tracing her tongue down to his engorged pair of balls. 

The princess expertly stroked one dick with her left hand, tightly squeezed a dick with her right hand and let her tongue slide around the full sack infront of her, slobbering all around it, until engulfing the salty testicles in her mouth, slowly sucking on them while the massive dick laid on her face.

She had to admit, that she enjoyed herself way too much, acting like a common whore, but she just couldn't do other. The feeling of the throbbing dicks in her hands and pussy gave her pleasure.  
That wasn't how she should act.

She should be terrified and angry about her violation and deep in her heart and soul.   
She was but her body was doing things on his own.

Just as Zelda found to her true self again, she gasped, her eyes flew wide open and her chin fell down. She felt a cockhead rub against her back passage. She looked down at the bokoblin and stuttered: ''B...B...u...t y...you are s...s...till inside m...me...?''

The bokoblin fletched his teeth and grapped her throat, forcing her into a more straight postion.  
She threw a quick look over her shoulder as she felt another pair of hands on her bubble butt.  
Another bokoblin has decided to turn things up and pressed his dick against her tight asshole.

He easily slid in, due to her previous anal stuffing and started to thrust inside of her.  
Zelda's mind went blank, the feeling of fullness was overwhelming.

As the bokoblins started to take turns on her face, so she was sealed airtight and all her holes get stretched out properly. Her body was shaken from thousands of orgasms, as her ass and pussy was fucked at the same time at high pace. What had began slowly, became more harder and wilder, even then before.

Zelda's moaning were silenced by the dicks in her mouth, sending shivering vibrations at the penetrating cocks.

The sun began to set, as the bokoblins reached their limit: Zelda, a moaning mess, got filled up to the brim, as the bokoblins came in unison and shot their load up her holes.

The feeling of the hot sticky goo, made Zelda's body shake, as she felt it leak out of her destroyed ass and pussy.

She rested on her knees, smiling as she felt the feeling return to her crotch. She saw up, seeing bokoblin dick all around her, the rest of the camp had gathered around her. Grunts and groans  
grow louder and louder, as Zelda slid her hand down her crotch, her naked body glistening in sweat.

She started to rub her clit, first slow, then fast. With a loud scream of pleasure Zelda squirted her royal pussy juice on the ground, throwing her head back and sticking ot her tongue

Almost seconds after that, the bokoblins started to cum, spurting and splattering her body in thick white bokoblin-semen. 

Zelda moaned, feeling ropes and streams of gallons and gallons of seed land on her face, hair, tits   
and back running down her body, covering her almost completely. She tasted the cum, feasting on it like only a princess could, slurping hand after hand of the gooey treat down into her stomach. 

Even as the monsters left exhausted, Zelda ate up every drop, she could find, her stomach feeling already full. She too had no stamina, so as she ate up as much as she could and fell back into a deep slumber.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Her awakening was harsh and unpleasant: With a sudden jolt Zelda was lifted on one arm into the air. She opened her eyes and looking around in panic. The princess found herself face to face with the moblin leader, his long snout just milimetres away from her face. 

Zelda looked ashamed of her nakedness on the floor. She didn't remembered what has happened, but due to her appearence, she didn't want to know either. She was proven right as she felt a single drop of cum leaking from her pussy, running down her thighs, the only prove left of what had happened.

The moblin moved his face closer to her's. Zelda turned her head away, blushing and trying to hide her fear, but that didn't stop the moblin from licking around her face with his enormous tongue, almost as long as her arm.

She shivered in fear: The moblin was a giant, holding her above the ground like a toy.  
Her arm began to hurt, as she tried to break free, but the monster simply grabbed around her waist, gripping her tight. 

''Monster! Let me free! I demand it!'' cried the Princess, as the moblin sucked on her tits, with his enormous mouth. Zelda moaned unintentionally as she felt his tongue whirl around her nipples, while kneading her bubble butt in his mighty hands.

He turned Zelda with ease around, so he was facing her strangely wet pussy and tight asshole, shoving his face inside it.

Zelda mound feeling his tongue unfolding deep pleasure inside her womanhood. Her eyes flattered wildly, so it took her some time to notice the moblins massive manhood, rock hard and aiming right at her face. 

Shocked Zelda took hold of the massive member. With open mouth, she held her arm against the monster thing. 'This will split me in half!' she feared, nervously taking the moblins dick, with both her hands.

She couldn't even grab it with both hands, she realized amazed as she examined the shaft.  
The moblin grew inpatient and sticked one of his big fingers into the princess' butthole, causing her to gasp and beginnig to, at least try, to jerk him off.

To her horror, the monstercock began to leak with white precum. Zelda used it, to lube the cock up properly. If it was going inside her, it would need to be efficient lubricated, she thought and she would be right.

The moblin wasn't satisfied yet: He forced a second finger inside the moaning princess' asshole  
and started to close and open his fingers, scissoring her asshole. Not only would it motivate her, sucking his monstercock, it would also prepare her asshole for the stretching she would recieve.

Zelda didn't know what to do. She tried to engulfe the tip, but that alone seemed impossible as she opened her mouth as wide as she could, placing the lips around the purple cockhead, trying to push down.

With an annoyed grunt the moblin took hold of her head and stulping her over his monstercock. Zelda's jaw hurted a little bit, but she actually managed with the helping hand to engulfe the tip, suckling on it. 

Never ever had her mouth been so stretched out, she thought grimacing, as the moblin tried to go even further. But the giant dick filled the princess throat so quickly, she only managed the first few inches.

If it wasn't her mouth being violated, she actually might enjoy it, Zelda thought chuckling, feeling the moblins tongue lick all over her clit and up her asshole. He buried his tongue deep in her ass, licking all around inside, loosing his grip around her head. 

Zelda managed to get up from his cock, the mouth full of precum, simply enjoying the moment of not being brutally penetrated against her will. She let herself fall back, only taking hold of his dick to appease the moblin, toying with his balls and stroking the shaft half-hearted, while enjoying the feeling of her royal ass get eating out.

The princess orgasm build up slowly, but as the moblin crossed the line, Zelda's moans grew louder and intenser until there was no going back: Zelda's spasming pussy squirted her sweet juices right in the moblins maw, her legs shaking imense.

The moblin labbed up the juices eagerly, spanking her ass as he was finished.  
Zelda yelped in the process, blushing once more.

The moblin lifted her off his face, sitting back on his throne with the princess on his lap.  
Scared Zelda saw the cock sticking out between her legs. She gulped as the moblin pressed her legs together, lifting her over his cock, her ass perfectly lined up with her asshole.

He lowered her on himself, his monstercock invading her ass. Zelda breathed deep and slow, closing her eyes at the increasing pain. 'I won't be walking for a week...' she thought, not able to catch a clear thought, as the moblin went deeper and deeper.

Zelda didn't now where his cock disappeard, but it was in places hse never know she had.  
The moblin thrusted harder and faster in the young princess ass.  
The princess' whimpering filled the air, the slaps of the moblins mighty cumtanks against her cheeks were loud as applause.

Then the moblin took hold of her ass, holding Zelda where she was, letting his monstercock slip out of her gaping asshole. He grabbed her under her knees holding her tight to his body. Zelda laid her  
arms around his neck, to stabialize herself. She felt her pussylips part, as his monstercock slid inside her wetness.

Zelda bit her lip, as the monster started to thrust her down, impaling her on his mighty shaft, don't paying attention to the princess' limits, almost causing her to black out. He licked around her face, watching her tits bounce in rythm with his thrusts. 

Zelda saw down her body, seeing her stomach slightly bulge from the shape of the moblins monstercock. Her eyes rolled back as the next orgasm rocked her body, not noticing the moblins tongue forcing his way into her mouth, sharing the taste of her royal assjuice with her.

Then he laid the princess on her back on the throne and took hold of her legs, spreading them and putting his dick fall on her fit stomach. It reached almost until her tits, leaking precum, while his balls rested agains her ass. 

Zelda's ears flickered, as she felt the moblin teasing her pussy lips with his cockhead.  
As he entered her, she clenched her fists, leaning back against the furs on the throne.

The moblin fucked her pussy deep and hard, a notable bulge showed again, as he went balls deep in the royal cunt. He remained there and unleashed a river of cum into the princess' fertile womb.

Zelda moaned as the hot moblin-semen filled her to the brim, letting her pussy overflow, the thick cum running down her thighs and down her sore asshole. The moblin pulled out and smacked his dick on Zelda's stomach, painting her tight stomach and tits in his white cum, even spurting it all over her out sticking tongue and the rest of her face.

Even though Zelda was terrified of the thought of the possibilitie of being knocked up by a monster, she had to admit that the cum in her tummy felt wonderful. She felt with her hands over her stomach, as a strange looking figure entered the cave.

The figure wore a red suit and his face was covered by an skull-like mask. It looked somehow familiar...

In his hand the mysterious person wore a strange looking scepter from which an uncanny presence emanated. Zelda tried to move, but she can't. She felt like petrified, only her eyes were moving restless, as the strange figure stepped closer. Zelda's vision became blurred, a green fog taking her sight, before she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2
> 
> Next is Chapter 3 ''Cursed Princesses''


End file.
